


Nicht Alleine

by Caiel



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beach Divorce (X-Men), Beach Divorce Fix-It (X-Men), Canon Disabled Character, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mpreg, Not Canon Compliant, Past Abuse, Timeline What Timeline, Trans Male Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caiel/pseuds/Caiel
Summary: With Erik gone to start a new life with his brotherhood of mutants, Charles is left with a different kind of problem. After a one night stand with his old friend Charles finds himself pregnant. Alone and Scared Charles hides his pregnancy from not only Erik but from all his friends as well. How can this end well?
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	1. The secret

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: graphic birth, past abuse, transphobia, homophobia
> 
> I completely abandoned the timeline.

The world was almost settled for the first time in months, no huge mutant attacks against humans nor vice versa. No big horrific event that required the intervention of the X-Men. My world however, had been far from quiet. Perhaps the most chaotic and anxiety provoking it had been in years. You see after a rather eventful ‘discussion’ with a certain metal bending mutant I found myself falling ill over the preceding month. I knew before I even took the test that I was pregnant, the test simply confirmed my fear. It was one thing I never considered as a possibility after almost a decade on testosterone I had assumed my fertility had gone with all remnants of femininity, but I was wrong. I have a PhD in genetics and somehow I hadn’t considered that as long as I have a womb and a X chromosome then the ability to bear a child would remain. I felt like an absolute idiot and I was terrified. The only person that had ever known of my being transgender was Erik who would certainly care less of my situation now, not even Mystique knew. As a child, my Mother was never around nor cared what I got up to, much rather preferring to rattle a bottle than look at me. When Mystique arrived in my kitchen that night, I had already cut my hair and insisted on being called Charles rather than Frances and being 12 my body was no different to her eye than the average 12-year-old boy. Nobody knows and I can’t tell them. I couldn’t, I had no family, no friends outside of the x-men. If they rejected me then I would truly have nobody, and I couldn’t risk that. But, abortion also wasn’t an option for me I knew that for certain, having a child was something I had given up hope for before I was even old enough to do so I never thought I could get the best of both worlds.

For the next few months I acted as though nothing was different. I was early enough on in my pregnancy that showing wasn’t a problem. I ensured I slept well and ate regular meals, something I hadn’t realised I had been neglecting. I also stopped using cerebro completely and started taking a store-bought prenatal vitamin in order to ensure me and my baby would get as much nutrients as possible. I took care of myself for the first time in what seemed like forever and that people noticed.  
One morning, I was sitting on a bar stool beside the dining table stirring a hot cup of tea whilst I slowly nibbled on dry toast in an attempt to not once again upset my stomach.  
“Professor! A few of us are going to test the Helicarriers calibration id you’d like to join?” Hank asked standing at the door of the dining room.  
“Not today Hank, my stomach’s a bit upset and I know Alex and Peter won’t refrain from trying to turn it upside down”  
“Fair point, hope you feel better soon Charles” Hank smiled before heading out with some of the younger recruits, Alex, Scott and Peter were overly excited at the idea of getting a shot of flying the helicarrier whilst Sean looked kind of sickly at the thought as Hank gave them the safety run down. I waved them well as they left feeling slightly guilty at the partial lie I had told them. At 12 weeks pregnant my stomach had a slight curve but one that was only really noticeable when I was wearing very tight fitted clothing, my trousers were just fitting and I knew that in the next few weeks I would no doubt have to place an illusion over everyone in order to disguise my situation until after the baby was born. 

Over the following months my stomach grew from the slightly curved easily passible pot belly to an undeniable 3rd trimester bump. As I entered my 9th month I found myself becoming tired more easily both physically and mentally and chose to spend more time in my room where I could let go of my illusion and relax. Today, was not one of those days. It had been hectic from sunrise with students worrying about upcoming exams, and the usual ability mishap where someone would almost set the grounds aflame. I had spent all day on my feet consoling and chasing after students and my back was definitely paying for it as I finally sat down to relax in the day room with the other members of the x-men. I kept feeling small twinges in my back but brushed them off as muscle strain and Braxton hicks that I had been experiencing periodically for the past few months. It wasn’t until roughly 2 hours into some action movie Alex just ‘had to see’ that I realised that these spasms which had picked up in pain level were coming regularly every 5-7 minutes and that Braxton Hicks don’t. I had no choice but to excuse myself and head up to my bedroom and locked the door behind me. Placing my hand on my bump I felt the muscles underneath the skin contract as another pain washed over me, I couldn’t help the groan that escaped my lips. This was happening. I was having a baby. I went and ran a hot bath hoping it would help my back as I ensured nobody would hear any of the noises coming from my bedroom. Tonight, is going to be a long night that’s for certain.


	2. Finding out

My contractions progressed quickly. Feeling as though someone was trying to slice me open from the inside. My waters hadn’t broken yet, but my contractions were becoming more intense with each one causing me to stop and groan until it eventually passed. I walked the length of my bedroom to where I made myself a cup of tea in hopes it would somewhat help. Before I could even finish making it I felt what had to be the worst contraction yet causing me to grit my teeth and cling into the table in front of me attempting to keep myself standing. Suddenly, I felt a huge release of pressure and watched as a puddle emerged on the floor under me. Guess, that accounts for the waters breaking then. Knowing that things would certainly move faster now I decided to leave the tea and moved to the bed. Within an hour of my waters breaking, the contractions were on top of each other. I could feel sweat accumulating on my forehead and discarded my shirt and trousers which were also drenched in sweat changing into an oversized shirt. Something told me I wouldn’t be needing trousers. My back was screaming in agony as I struggled to find a position that didn’t further the pain I was in. I couldn’t think straight; my thoughts jumbled with the pain and panic I possessed. Regret sunk deep inside me as I realised there was no turning back now. I was in active labour and I was doing so utterly alone. I was terrified. Suddenly, I felt myself yearning for somebody to be there, Erik, Raven, anybody just so I wasn’t alone in this, but it was to late. I felt myself reducing to tears in the small time I had contraction free. I was so caught up in my own emotions I didn’t hear the banging on my door, or Hank shouting for me. I didn’t even notice as he inserted the master key we kept in the workshop in case of emergencies. I didn’t realise any of this until I heard 5 consecutive gasps from my doorway and turned my head to see Hank, Alex, Scott, Sean and Angel standing wide eyed at the entrance. Recovering from his shock as I was struck by another contraction I felt Hank sit beside me laying a hand on the arch of my back as he attempted to comfort me. Knowing my secret was out I couldn’t help but feel an ounce of relief over his presence.  
“How did you, how did you know?” I enquired.  
“You projected distress. We were worried when you didn’t answer your door. I’m sorry to intrude but I was worried you had got sick or were having a seizure”  
“No apologies friend. I’m actually glad you’re here. Ahh, Ahh” I said gripping at the mattress in pain feeling him take my hand and running circles in my back as you would a child after a nightmare.  
“Alex, get towels and 2 blankets from the supply closet. Scott, we need a basin of hot sterile water. Sean and Angel please patrol the corridor make sure no other students come into Charles room he needs as much privacy as possible; I trust you can deal with any of the students’ requirements until then. Peter, we need something to suction the baby’s mouth and nose a syringe or turkey baser and to tie and cut the cord once they are born, and some medical gloves please… also have 911 on speed dial in case we require them” Everyone quickly nodded before running off to their individual demands. I looked up at Hank who looked almost in shock.  
“I’m sorry friend. I didn’t mean to project my distress. I didn’t mean to burden anyone” I said gasping.  
“Charles, how long have you known?” He said placing a hand on my bump.  
“Since my second month. I was scared you all would... disagree with my lifestyle”  
Hank looked almost hurt as he tried to comfort me.  
“We can discuss this later. Right now, we have to concentrate on you and this baby. How can I help?”  
“Would you mind… helping me into my hands and knees? I need to try and release some of the pressure”  
He quickly helped to support me as I rolled from my side onto my hands and knees.  
“I know you’re in a lot of pain Charles, but I need you to answer a few questions for me. Is that okay?”  
I simply nodded.  
“How far along are you?”  
“Full term, I believe I may be a few weeks early but not to the extent of being dangerously so”  
“How long have you been in labour?”  
“Actively? Around 6 hours but I believe I’ve been in early labour all day. I just hadn’t realised it” I said breathlessly.  
“Have your water broken?”  
“Around an hour and a half ago”  
“Do you mind if I check your dilation?” He asked gesturing to the gloves Peter had dropped beside us had dropped beside us and I noticed the others sterilising the other equipment.  
I groaned but nodded anyway.  
“In or Out, Shut the door” He gestured to the others who seemed almost hesitant as they shut the door over but remained in the room.  
“Nobody has to stay. You’re welcome to leave” I said trying to sound reassuring.  
“You wouldn’t leave us Charles” Scott piped up and I couldn’t help but smile.  
I felt Hank drape the blanket over me in order to hide my bottom half as he went to check my dilation.  
“Jesus Charles, you weren’t kidding when you said you’d been in labour all day were you? You’re fully dilated. You’re ready to push whenever you’re ready, just follow your body. Can one of you jump in front and help Charles into whatever position he needs to be in?” I didn’t even have time to protest before Alex was in front of me.  
“Whatever you need, just let us know”  
“uhm, ahh ahh fuck. Just stay with me please” I gasped finally letting my emotions unravel as I gripped the mattress as I felt a hand embracing each of mine and looked up to see both Alex and Scott holding each of my hand and Peter who was making sure he kept an eye sight away whilst keeping his hand on my shoulder.  
“We’re not going anywhere Pops! Now get babying”  
“Th.. ahh fuck Hank?” I said being cut off half way through thanking him.  
“Pressure?”  
“Immensely. I can feel the head pressing”  
“Time to push” he said almost excitedly.  
“My back help me so I’m lying down please” I gasped worrying my arms might give out under my weight. The boys slowly helped me onto my back, so I was lying on my back, propped up against Alex’s chest with Peter and Scott on each side with my hand.  
“Ahh” I grunted as another contraction washed over and I bore down as my body told me. I grunted and groaned as I felt immense pain spreading across my lower half. Another push and I felt myself began to burn.  
“Ahh, Ugh, Hank I can’t. I can’t do this” I cried drenched once again in sweat.  
“Come on Charles I believe in you. You can do this; another big push and you’ll began to crown” He encouraged.  
I bore down gritting my teeth and crying out in pain as my I felt the baby’s head crown and heard Hank ask me to stop pushing.  
“Just breath through the next contraction Charles, in, in, out. You don’t want to tear”  
“Ah fuck, I am breathing Hank. I wouldn’t be conscious if I wasn’t!” I exclaimed frustrated at the statement but more so at the horrific pain I was in.  
“I know, I know. But it’ll help trust me” I rolled my eyes as I did as he said. In, In, Out.  
“You can push now!” He said rubbing my thigh in comfort.  
I pressed my head to my chest and practically threw myself forward as I pushed as Hank encouraged me to keep going. I felt the baby’s head burst through and amniotic fluid leaking but didn’t have much time to process it before I had to push again.  
“I can’t do this Hank, It hurts” I cried feeling the babies shoulders burning against me.  
“I know Charles, I know. But the heads out, and before you know it you’ll be holding your baby in your arms. Here, come here” He said taking my hand and placing it on my crotch where I felt the baby’s head my fingers running through soft sticky hair as I met Hank’s eyes.  
“1 big push to release the shoulders and it’s all over. Think just how long you’ve been waiting” He encouraged as I nodded. Preparing as I gritted my teeth again and cried out a I gave a mighty push again and again until I felt tugging and then a release then the best sound I’ve ever heard, a cry.  
“Charles?” Hank whispered looking up as he cleaned and wrapped the baby.  
“It’s a girl, congratulations” He said lying the small bundle on my chest as I heard the boys cheering and Hank laughing with tearful eyes as he massaged my stomach and delivered the placenta and cut the umbilical cord. In a moment, of everyone celebrating I felt another devastating pain in my abdomen and felt panic coming from Hank as he drew his hand back to expose that he was covered in blood. My blood.  
“Peter, call an ambulance now!” he exclaimed as he took my baby from me and wrapped her up warmly as Alex and Scott helped me into a jacket and pyjama bottoms.  
“Hank? Hank, what’s going on? Ah why am I still in pain? Why am I bleeding?”  
“I-I don’t know Charles. I’m worried you may be haemorrhaging but we’ll get you to the hospital and get you care, okay?”  
I nodded crying.  
“Promise me something Hank? If anything happens to me take care of her”  
“Nothing is going to happen..” Scott stated helping me sit up.  
“You don’t know that! Promise me!” I half yelled blinded by panic and pain as I a puddle of blood forming beneath me.  
“I promise you Charles. She’ll be okay. You’ll make sure of it”  
I felt my vision blurring and my body going weak as I became unusually tired.


	3. Chapter 3

“hmm.. fuck what’s that noise?” beep beep   
“Charles! You’re awake” Hank was luring above me with a dopey smile on his face.  
“hmm, observant friend. Where am I?”  
“The hospital, do you remember what happened?”  
“uhm, yeah I had the baby then I was bleeding. Shit, where is she?” I started stumbling trying to get up from my bed but was stopped by the pain in my stomach.  
“She’s downstairs in the nursery. They both are, we wanted to let you sleep” He stated as he paged a nurse and asked for the babies to be brought up. Wait? Babies?  
“Babies?”  
He smirked at me.  
“It wasn’t quite a haemorrhage. You have two beautiful healthy babies. The second baby had gotten stuck before it made it to the birth canal and had somehow detached the cord. He’s lucky they him out in time”  
“He?”  
“A boy and a girl Charles. God, I can’t believe you’re a Daddy! I guess congratulations are in order” He said resting his hand on my shoulder as a nurse rolled in two hospital cribs then left. Her thoughts were less than progressive can’t believe these kinds of people are having kids now. God what next?

“What’s up?” Hank asked noticing I was glaring at the nurse as she left.  
“Just some less than kind thoughts about my uhm situation” I said as I reached over and lay each baby in one arm almost stunned by their cuteness. I smiled as my son began to fuss slightly and I consoled him.  
“Ignore her, you’ve been through enough. You don’t need her dull mind criticising you. You did good, they’re gorgeous”  
“They are” I couldn’t help but agree as I smiled down at the two sleeping children lying on my chest. 

I was realised from hospital 3 days later; I knew my stay should have been longer due to the c-section, but I had managed to convince them I would be better at home. I just wanted to be home with my babies. The school had run relatively well without me according to Hank although he also stated they couldn’t wait to have me home even if he insisted I wouldn’t be doing much teaching until I was healed. The children all shared a sense of shock and excitement when we arrived home from the hospital and I couldn’t help but laugh as we walked through the doors to see a huge welcome home sign and a collection of pink and blue balloons.  
“The kids just ‘had’ to do something to welcome you home” Hank said appearing from the side and snapping a picture of my expression as I saw the sign.  
“Even though they’re all definitely in bed deciding curfew was an hour ago?” I said half joking as I could sense the minds of a few.  
“Hey Profess, Hank here wouldn’t let us come up to the hospital so we thought crashing your homecoming was the best move” Peter said suddenly appearing on the sofa. Alex, and Scott approached at a slower much more manageable pace and Hank and I joined them settling the twins down.  
“So?” Sean asked  
“Let us see the kids!”  
I rolled my eyes as I got each baby out of the carrier and let them have a hold.  
“Wow, they’re so small. It’s a tiny human” Alex  
“My children are not It’s”  
“Well you still haven’t chosen a name!”  
“Excuse me if I went into premature labour with an extra baby. And they do actually have names” I half joked trying to annoy them.  
“Tell us”  
“Aria Edie and Aaron Erik Xavier”  
“Aria and Aaron, it suits them”  
“I have a question for you Charles?”  
“Yes Scott?”  
“What the fuck were you thinking? You hid a pregnancy from all your friends and students and went into labour alone in your bedroom. What would have happened if we hadn’t showed up?”  
“Aaron wouldn’t have survived much longer without oxygen and I would have died from blood loss. I know it was a stupid idea. I know it was reckless. I did everything right! I stayed away from action; I avoided any situation I could get so much as nudged wrongly. I avoided caffeine and took vitamins and everything else the books tell you to do and something still went wrong. I endangered my son’s life without even knowing it and I’ll never forgive myself for that”  
“We aren’t angry Charles. We just can’t understand your thought process. We were scared we were going to lose you” Hank stated matter of fact. I nodded.  
“Let me get the twins settled in their Moses basket and we can talk” I said. I didn’t even manage to get up before Peter emerged with two bassinets sitting them beside my side of the couch and I placed each in one as I thanked him.  
“We’ve converted the spare room beside yours into a nursery. It’s connected so we thought that’d be best” Hank stated.  
“Thank you, you really didn’t have to do all this but Thank you”  
I sighed before starting.  
“I realised I was transgender when I was 8. I was always different from other girls and I discovered why then. I remember trying to tell my Mother and Step-Father. They were very conservative and as a result they completely hated the idea of having a child like me. I would be called freak so often I replied as though it was my name and that was the nicest thing they did. I cut my hair short when I was 9 and my step-father responded by shaving it and making me wear dresses constantly. When that didn’t work he would take me down to his workshop and strapped me with electrodes. Every time I showed an ounce of ‘queerness’ I would be overcome with agony. It was… agonising. I quickly learned difference was bad, but I knew I’d rather kill myself than live as a girl. It was the day before my 10th birthday when I sneaked down to the kitchen and downed the contents of a bleach bottle. It wasn’t much but I was 10 and I thought it would do the trick. They didn’t even take me to the hospital. By the time I around 11 I realised my powers and manipulated everyone into calling me Charles and He. I was 12 when I met Mystique and she never knew. I stole money to buy a binder and hormones when I was 15. It’s the only thing I’ve ever truly manipulated someone to do is sign those papers. I’ve told two people since, both partners. One reacted similarly to Kurt and my Mother did and left me beaten in a public bathroom and the other didn’t care what I possessed he just wanted to be involved” I laughed dryly.  
“I learned from the age of 8 that I couldn’t trust anyone. Nobody else has ever known this secret so when I found out I was pregnant. An ability I had assumed I had lost almost 10 years prior you can imagine my surprise. And uhm, I was terrified you all would turn against me. I’ve had family and friends do so before so why not again. I convinced myself I could do it all alone and then make out some fling had left them on the doorstep or something. Yet here we are now. I do understand if you disagree with my uhm ‘lifestyle’ but this is who I am and I’m afraid I can’t change it” I finished, looking up from the ground to the group of people surrounding me. Hank, who I’d known the longest and was a year younger than me at 23 looked almost hurt, Alex, 19 and Scott,17 who were brothers both looked infuriated even Peter’s attention had been caught by the story.  
“That’s rough” Peter finally stated after a moment of silence.  
“I don’t know much but I know we’d kick anyone’s ass if they tried to mess with you” He finished.  
“Yeah, I mean they really would stand a chance would they? One telepath, two teenage boys with anger management issues and a habit of lasers exploding from their bodies, a hyped-up kid on speed (literally) and a literal beast (no offence hank). Not to mention the half a dozen kids we have at the moment with widely unpredictable abilities. Anyone wouldn’t stand a chance in hurting you or the twins” Scott said, clearly accumulating a plan of attack in his head.  
“I won’t lie professor when I first came here I was pretty homophobic. I didn’t want to hurt gay or trans people. I just wanted it all to me simpler and like I’m sorry if I impacted on your decision to keep this from us” Alex stated.  
“I know you wouldn’t have hurt anyone Alex and it’s okay to be confused. Honestly, I think deep down I know none of you would cause me harm, but I was scared, and I couldn’t rationalise that even if you wanted to cause me harm that I’d be able to predict it beforehand”  
“Well, I think after this conversation we all need a drink” Hank stated offering out whisky.  
“Uhm, well I’m actually still really tired and sore and probably still a little doped up from the morphine so I’m going to head up to bed” I stated getting up from my sitting position as I bid them all goodnight and took the kids upstairs and went to settle the twins in their cribs when I realised they would be needing a bottle before they slept. Cursing myself I turned to head back downstairs. To my surprise a small bundle of pre prepared baby bottles appeared on my desk and Peter was standing there with a smirk.  
“I gathered you’d need these and wouldn’t want to go up and down the stairs all night with your stitches”  
“Thank you Peter, are you sure you aren’t the telepath here” I said smiling as I heated two of the bottles in hot water.  
“I had to watch my half-sister a lot when she was born, and I know they need milk like way too much” He said turning to leave as I fed the twins.  
“Thank you Peter. Sleep well?”  
“You too and uhm Thank you professor… for your story. It’s good to know you aren’t alone”  
It took me a second to realise what he was telling me.  
“Thank you for trusting me Peter. If there is anything you need help with at all just let me know”  
He nodded and left


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next month Peter and I became closer chatting about seemingly small things but knowing their meaning. We never discussed our exchange that night but simply felt secure in each other’s presence. One morning as I joined everyone for breakfast I notice him sitting alone sort of curled in on himself. I began to worry until I noticed the slight protrusion of his chest and realised it wasn’t pain but discomfort and anxiety he was feeling. The presence of his chest was something you wouldn’t notice unless you were used to looking for those kinds of things.  
Everyone can see, they know. Should have stayed in room. Stupid bandages can’t take a bit of stupid speed  
His mind was filled with anxiety I wasn’t used to feeling from the usually cocky teen. But I also knew how he felt.  
Peter, can you hear me  
He made eye contact  
Nobody else has or will notice I promise. If you feel uncomfortable you are welcome to go to your room and I will join you after this morning’s classes. No more bandages.  
He gave me a quick nod before heading upstairs. Poor kid.  
The mornings classes went by quickly and after grabbing what I needed from my bedroom I knocked on Peter’s door.  
“Who is it?”  
“Charles and the kids of course, can I come in?” I stated adjusting the twins in their baby carrier.  
“Oh, uh yeah”  
I entered his room and laughed at the posters on the wall. Most were decapitating popular athletes which I found terribly ironic.  
“Thanks for letting me skip today professor. My bandages got all torn up and I couldn’t find anything else” He said looking at the floor as I sat on his bed beside him.  
“I know how anxiety inducing it can be. Nobody noticed and I just said I had sent you on some extra independent training. However, I do need to talk to you about the use of bandages..”  
“What about them? Keeps me flat and doesn’t hurt most of the time” he said shrugging leaning back on the wall behind his bed.  
“I know, but they still constrict breathing. I don’t want you wearing them especially with your mutation Peter. The running and the bandages I’m surprised they ripped before they ripped you!”  
“They have bruised and cut me up a few times, but I can’t just not wear them! Everyone will think I’m some chick and I’m not!”  
“I know that’s why I looked some of these out. My old binders should fit you just fine. Some are a bit worn out, but they will still do the job until we can get you some of your own. I’ll give you my card and you can order whichever ones you like, for now, please wear these” I said handing him 2 binders in white and black his eyes went wide and before I knew it he was hugging me.  
“Thank you so much professor!” in a flash he was changed into the binder.  
“It works!”  
I laughed at his utter joy.  
“I’m glad, now remember what I said peter. If you need anything at all let me know. I don’t want anything like this happening again. You will not risk your physical or emotional wellbeing for your pride. Understand?”  
“yes, thank you”  
“you’re welcome. Now, lunch at 12 and Hank is expecting you in his class for 1pm”  
Peter rolled his eyes before disappearing. No doubt stealing food from someone’s plate.

It was 2 weeks later when I saw papers lying on my desk in my office that I’d known I hadn’t left lying. Settling the twins down from their carrier to the floor matt and mobile and sitting to read them I noticed what they were. A copy of one of the kid’s birth records;  
Name: Wanda Magda Maximoff   
Date of Birth: 10/02/96  
Sex: Female  
Mother’s Name: Magda Maximoff  
Father’s Name: Erik Lehnsherr (NOT PRESENT)

Beside the copy of the birth certificate was the papers for a name change from Wanda Magda Maximoff to Peter Xavier Maximoff requiring a signature and a stamp to be sent off. I smiled and felt tears well up as I realised what Peter had done. His middle name was after me! I signed the papers and pulled a stamp from my drawer before placing it along with his birth record into an envelope and sitting it in my pile of to be mailed. It wasn’t until a solid 60 seconds later I realised what I read. Erik Lehnsherr was Peter’s father? Shit. I picked up my phone and messaged the class he was in asking for Peter to be sent to my office.   
Within 30 seconds he was there.  
“Whatever they said it wasn’t me!”  
“I got your letter, sit down Peter”  
He did what I said but still looked confused.  
“What do you know about your Father?”  
“His name, and he could bend metal or something. He left before I was born” Peter said shrugging. I sighed.  
“I knew your Father Peter. He was my best friend, maybe more… I feel like you should know that the man Hank, Alex and I talk about Magneto his name is actually Erik and well, I believe he’s your Father”  
“My Dad? Great! My dad’s the metal bending psychopath!” he shouted pacing my office.  
“Erik… There’s no denying it. Erik has his issues but I promise you Peter he’s no psychopath”  
“He left us!”  
“He didn’t know. Trust me Peter. 16 years ago, Erik would have only been 14 himself. He didn’t know. He would only have been a boy. A stupid boy none the less but a boy”  
“He didn’t know? Mom said he didn’t want me. He hated me” he said his voice breaking as his emotion showed through.  
“Peter, no. I have known Erik for going on 5 years now. And he is many things trust me. But a man who knowingly abandons his own child isn’t one of them. Not only would I have known from his mind I honestly do not believe he would have left you. And I certainly know he wouldn’t hate you!” I said firmly as I pulled the boy into my arms embracing him.  
As I did this I knew what I had to do. I allowed myself to project memories onto Peter. Memories of meeting Erik, a date, a kiss, innocent stuff. My fear finding out I was pregnant with his child. Trying to find a man who didn’t want to be found. Abandonment. Anger. Forgiveness.  
He gasped letting go of me and looking from me to the twins.  
“holy shit…”  
“Yeah bud, now you understand my shock”  
He nodded.  
“He doesn’t know”  
“No, he doesn’t. Right now, he is so focused on his cause that well I don’t know how he would have reacted. We weren’t exactly planning on it. I used cerebro to find him, but I couldn’t. I thought it was the babies perhaps blocking my ability, but I have tried again since and nothing”  
I watched as Peter kneeled down to the twins who were both happily staring at the colourful objects dangling from the mobile above them.  
“Well, I suppose we’re in this together kiddos. I never had him around either and I still turned out pretty awesome. Plus, you have one cool Dad and a way cooler half-brother. That’s all you really need anyway” He said letting the babies grab his fingers.  
I gave a small smile as I agreed with him resting my hand on his shoulder. I knew we’d be okay.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer; I know shit about spinal injuries everything from this is a couple of google searches matched with people I've met with injuries.

A year after the twins were born, I saw Erik again and Raven again. Correction, I saw Magneto and Mystique again. On the beach in Cuba with 2 dozen missiles flying above us. We didn’t really talk. We didn’t really have time to. Shaw had pissed of the government and Magneto was a stubborn bastard. I felt my stomach churn as I watched Magneto turn the missiles towards the ships and felt a hundred terrified minds. I felt myself yelling as I slammed myself into him toppling us both to the ground. I didn’t notice Moira pulling her gun or Magneto deflecting the bullets. I Just felt the agony as one pierced through my back and lodged itself in my spine. The rest was a blur. The missiles exploding over the ocean. Erik holding me still and taking the bullet from my back. The goodbye. The apologies. Not being able to feel my legs.

The next few months were spent in a hospital bed with an incomplete L3 spinal injury enduring surgery after surgery. Nothing really helped. Due to the nature of the hospital I wasn’t really able to see my babies except the occasional time Hank convinced the nurses to let them come visit. Eventually I was released into a rehab centre where I spent another 2 months learning how to transfer from and to my chair, how to dress myself. Basically, everything you learn how to do as a toddler I relearned. I had to even relearn my bladder and bowel sensations to avoid ‘accidents’. I had retained enough function that I was able to refuse catheterisation although it did make things rather messy in the beginning. Eventually, I was released home. Anxious to what awaited me. I was surprised to realise the entire house/school had been redone over the months in order to ensure maximum accessibility. The babies changing table now even adapted to a height so I could reach it from my chair. I couldn’t help but feel so grateful at my friends. I didn’t know if I would have gotten through it without them.   
“We got you a homecoming gift” Hank stated as he pulled a wheelchair from behind the couch.  
“It’s custom, made for you and less bulky than the one the hospital gave you. Plus, the wheels have X on them. Like professor X! Plus, we worked together to come up with some attachments for it so you can manage the twins whilst still being able to self-propel. Also, it’s fast. Fast enough for you to keep up with the kids except me” Peter said laughing.  
That did it, I burst into tears and felt worried minds approaching mine.  
“Charles? Are you okay? We didn’t want to upset you. I’m sorry”  
“I was so scared to come home. For the past few months I thought my life was over, and I come home to this. You all have quite literally given me the opportunity to live. To raise my kids. God, I didn’t think I’d be able to raise my kids alone”  
“You aren’t alone. You never will be. Like, yeah life is going to be different now. It won’t ever be the same. But difference doesn’t have to mean bad. We’ll adapt” Hank said placing his hand on my shoulder and squeezing down.  
“We got someone in to adapt the house, they asked what you struggled with and the type of injury. I think they got everything but like, if you need anything at all just let us know”  
I smiled at Peter.  
“We didn’t want you to feel stranded in your own home, you can go anywhere and do anything” Scott added.  
“Except go into my room and wake me up because if you try it I will get steps” Alex added, and I burst into laughter for the first time in months.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long ass chapter. couldn't break it up.

2 years later

“Daddy! Daddy, wake up!” I felt myself being shaken awake.  
“hmm, who is it” I said joking.  
“Daddy is me! Ari. Waken up now”   
“Why wake up now madam when my bed is so comfty” I said pulling her in for a cuddle.  
“It’s birthday time!!!” She shouted at me.  
“hmm, and who’s birthday may that be?”  
“Me and Aaron’s Daddy!”  
“Oh of course! Happy birthday baby girl” I said smiling as I kissed her messy hair.  
“Now I have a birthday girl but where’s my birthday boy?” I said just as I heard screaming from down the hall from Peter’s room.  
“Aaron why am I wet!”  
“you didn’t get up”  
I put Aria on the ground whilst I transferred to my chair before letting her climb into my knee again.  
“Let’s go see what your brothers are doing before we get you some birthday breakfast okay”  
“Okay Daddy”  
I made my way into Peter’s room surprised to find Peter standing on his bed in boxers and a tshirt holding aaron upside down by his leg. Aaron was giggling as Peter was saying something about throwing him out the window.  
“Peter? My son in one piece please” I said laughing at the sight.  
“He soaked me with the water whilst I was sleeping.  
“He didn’t wake up Daddy” Aaron said giggling as he ran towards me and joined his sister on my knee.  
“I’m sure he didn’t. Happy birthday baby boy” I said ruffling his hair and giving him a kiss on his head.  
“We 3!” he squealed showing me three fingers.  
“You sure are baby! Will we go see if the others are ready for breakfast?” I asked as Peter pulled on a pair of pyjama bottoms and joined us. They nodded and we headed towards the elevator.  
“I can help with that” I heard a voice say from behind us before we were enveloped in a hug and where downstairs in a puff of black smoke.  
“Thank you Kurt. Bit of warning next time though?” I said laughing at the blue teenager smirking as he walked by.  
“Nope”  
I noticed our little family had already made their way downstairs and were getting seats at the table. I let the twins down so they could run around. In the past few years our family had almost doubled now sitting at the table with us was not only Hank (26), Peter (19), Alex (23) and Scott (20) but also Kurt (16), Jean(18), Storm (18), Kitty (15), Rogue (16) and Logan (grudgingly here).  
“Uncle Bear, Uncle Alex, Uncle Scott guess what?!” Aria exclaimed running into Hank’s arms.  
“What’s up kid?” Hank said smiling at her nickname for him. All stemming from the first time Aria saw Hank in his blue form. Hank had been worried she would be scared of him and she simply patted his furry beard and mumbled teddy before falling asleep. It stuck.  
“It’s our birthday!” Aaron exclaimed.  
“No way! I thought it was tomorrow” Alex joked ruffling their hair and giving them, both cut up chocolate chip pancakes.  
After breakfast we all got ready for the day. I simply wore jeans and a red t-shirt before dressing the twins. Aria wore a denim dungarees dress with baby pink tights and a white long-sleeved t-shirt underneath, her long blonde hair was done up into a bun and she wore pink sparkly converse. Aaron wore a pair of denim dungarees with a black and white baseball style shirt underneath and black captain america trainers that lit up as he ran. Like his sister his hair was also dirty blonde although his was a bit closer to my shade than Erik’s. Both of their eyes were like mine. We headed downstairs to join the others and open some gifts. Each year the twins got spoiled by everyone. This year was no different. I had gotten them both scooters (Minnie and Mickey Mouse) as well as some toys and clothes. Hank had gotten them both their own mini chemistry sets and toy lab centre complete with lab coats. The others had gotten them an array of toys, clothing and children’s books all tailored to their individual preferences.  
“Daddy? We go to the Zoo?”  
“If everyone else is ready then yeah we can go to the zoo”  
We headed out to the front of the building to the 16 seats mini bus we used for special occasions that required all the kids to travel at once. It took 30 minutes to drive to the nearest zoo. A 30-minute drive with 13 people can be exhausting to say the least. Peter has a habit of constantly talking at a speed only he can keep up at. The twins being toddlers are almost as bad with their brother only thankfully they go at normal speed.  
“Charles He’s touching me?!” Peter whines from the back seat.  
“Kurt, Peter. So, help me if you do not stop whining or annoying each other I will make you run Peter and Kurt you will be transporting. Understand?! Now Kurt transport to the seat beside Jean please” I commanded from my position beside Hank.  
“Why’s it always me that has to move?”  
“Because you’re the only one who can do so without unbuckling his belt” Hank stated.  
Soon enough beside the usual teenage bickering and toddler boredom we did arrive at the zoo. It wasn’t unusual for us to be stared at when in public, we were obviously mutants, or at the very least different.  
“They’re staring” Kurt whispered from behind me as I transferred out of the van and into my chair.  
“Do you want me to?...” I said pointed to my temple.  
“No, their loss if they don’t want to deal with us. Just like, would you and Jean know? If they wanted to hurt us?” he said slightly anxious. Kurt, being the only one who couldn’t hide his mutation when out in public was usually confident in doing so but today I could sense discomfort radiating from him.   
“Of course, nobody is allowed to hurt you Kurt. Not when we’re here” I reassured.  
“Hold these monkeys Charles” Hank said handing me the twins as he shifted into his blue ‘beast’ form.  
“Better Kurt?” Hank stated as I gave him a small.  
“Yeah actually it is”  
“Now let’s go” Aria shouted jumping from my lap into Hank’s back.  
“Careful baby girl” I said knowing full well Hank would catch her. Aaron still sleepy from the ride stayed put on my lap as we made our way to the front entrance.  
“Hello, 13 tickets to the full zoo enclosure please?” I asked smiling at ticket salesperson who looked at us with wide eyes.  
“Uhm, sure… what age are the kids?” She said motioning to the twins.  
“We’re 3 today!” Aaron shouted form my lap.  
“They are, and we have 3 teenagers under 16” She nodded handing us our tickets and a map as we paid and entered the park.  
“Let’s make our way around the exhibits clockwise. That way we should see everything” Jean stated showing the kids the map.  
“Oh and look, Bear feeding at 12pm. That’s only 30 minutes form now”  
“Uncle Bear does like his lunch” Aaron stated nodding at the map as everyone else burst into laughter.  
“Uh, not me kid. The grizzly bears”  
“They have wolverines, oh god Logan. They have wolverines” Kitty said in laughter as Logan lit his cigar.  
“You aren’t allowed to smoke in the zoo” Scott  
“I don’t care”   
First we went to the bird enclosure which was right beside the entrance. The twins ran ahead of us enticed in the parrot that looked like it was dancing. The zoo contained a generally decent variety of animals, birds, seals, penguins, Meercats, Wolverines, Bears, Monkeys, Cheetahs and some array of deer and other forest animals. There was also a small children’s zoo that contained some of the baby and less dangerous animals that the kids can feed and pet. After the bear feeding we went for some lunch at the café before returning to the park. As we were leaving the café a strangely familiar mind caught my presence distracting me momentarily. It was familiar but distant. I couldn’t quite place who it was. Shrugging it off I joined the others and we went and saw the monkeys. I had forgotten about the familiar mind when I saw Jean and Kitty with their phone out filming Kurt who was of course imitating the monkey. His tail swishing in the air copying their movements.  
“I think you’re telling them you want to fuck” Logan said taking another puff from his 3rd cigar of the day.  
“Am not?”  
“Pretty sure he thinks differently”  
“Come on man why you got to ruin things!”  
“Come on let’s go see the Cheetahs?!” Peter urged, clearly wanting to see the world’s fastest land mammal.  
“Okay, but no trying to get into the enclosure. They have teeth remember peter” I said as we headed towards the Cheetah enclosure. We all watched the cheetah’s doing their thing when I turned and noticed Peter was missing, before I could ask where he went he was back looking disgruntled with an obvious tear in his jacket but no obvious injury. Looking back into the enclosure I noticed that one of the cheetah’s looked almost as annoyed as Peter.  
“Peter, I told you not to”  
“He was an ass, but I’m way faster”  
I rolled my eyes at the teenager who was clearly stupider than he looked. The rest of the day went as expected. Teenagers antagonising zoo animals, toddlers giggling at them and all around a nice day. We were at the children’s zoo when Aaron suddenly dropped the ice lolly he had been eating and looked at me with wide eyes.  
“Daddy! I have to potty” He said with the upmost seriousness on his face.  
“Okay Aaron, Hank could you take the kids to the gift shop and we’ll meet you there. Aria do you also need to Potty?”  
Hank ushered the others towards the gift shop whilst I took the twins towards the nearest toilets. So far, I had a reasonably easy trip in terms of the accessibility of the zoo but as we got to the toilets I noticed the most stupid thing an architech could do a small curb outside the enterence to the toilets.  
“Alright kids, go wait by the toilet for me and I’ll be up in a second” I said, the twins were fairly used to this so they did as they were told as I began to propel myself onto my back wheels to make my way over the curb. Suddenly, I felt my chair lunge backwards almost causing me to tip.  
“I’ll get that for you buddy. Isn’t there someone here to help you? You won’t be able to manage on your own” A ladies voice from behind me stated as I gripped my wheels stopping her from moving me any further.  
“I appreciate the help but you shouldn’t touch someone’s chair without asking. I can and will manage on my own thank you”  
“Nonsense Mister, I’ll help you now and then we can call whoever you’re with to come and get you okay?” She went to push me up the curb this time catching my front wheels and throwing me forward in the chair.  
“He said No” I heard a familiar voice ring from behind me as my wheels came to a stop.  
“And who are you?” The women spat at the man behind me. I turned my head to meet eye with the man I’d been quietly avoiding for 3 years.  
“Someone who will teach you a lesson in autonomy if you don’t leave” I watched as the women let go of my chair and grabbed her wrist instead. Knowing if Erik hadn’t been holding the metal of my wheels I’d have rolled back. The women’s wrist held a simple metal bracelet that I knew was slowly tightening around her wrist.  
“Erik, stop” I half commanded from the top of the small curb that caused this. The women let go of her wrist. Mumbled freaks then left.  
“Daddy? Who was that? I really have to potty”  
“Of course, baby. Just a silly lady” I said assisting the twins into the disabled toilet where I helped them go and wash their hands.  
Erik, who was still outside the toilet’s mind was filled with confusion, and hurt? Mines was filled with anger and frustration as I left the toilet.  
“Aria, Aaron. See Jean outside the gift shop. Go over to her now okay” I said watching as the twins shrugged and made their way to the others who were just out of my sight. I rolled over to Erik who was sitting on a bench reading some stupid book. As soon as he turned to face me I felt my fist make contact with his cheek.  
“That’s for leaving me on a beach”  
I then grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him back in the chair.  
“That’s for not coming back”  
He looked half surprised at my sudden outburst and almost guilty.  
“I’m sorry Charles, I didn’t mean to intrude on your day. I just, I felt your mind pressing against mine earlier. I had to know If you were happy” He looked down as he spoke.  
“Where’s your brotherhood? No doubt close by to pounce on me at any moment. I swear if anyone lays a hand on me or any of the children I will do more than give you a black eye Erik” I threatened.  
“We disbanded, about a year ago now. I haven’t seen most of them since”  
“Raven, is she?..” My stomach twisted at the thought of my sister being injured.  
“She’s fine! She’s in New York actually. I believe she’s somewhere near Central Park”  
“And you?” I asked, curiosity peeking through.  
“I missed you” he stated finally meeting my eyes. I saw tears welling in those big grey eyes.  
“You knew where I was Erik. You could have visited” I stated sharply.  
“I, I thought you were dead Charles. I thought I killed you. Moira she.. I went to her. Demanded answers and she told me you were gone” He stated voice breaking.  
“What? Why would she say that?” I almost spat, until I remembered. I had wiped Moira’s memory but what remained was an upmost hatred for Erik. She would have said what she could do hurt him.  
“Why didn’t you come to the house Erik?”  
“I did!” He said standing up.  
“I asked for the professor, and I was told there was no professor by some, some kid!”  
“Clearly there’s been a misunderstanding” I stated.  
“Charles I’m truly sorry” Erik stated once again looking over to me.  
I felt like I was being torn apart from the inside out.  
“I have two children who need me on their birthday Erik. Can we discuss this some other time?”  
“Yes, of course. They’re beautiful by the way Charles. You and your partner are lucky” He stated smiling at me as I turned to move towards the gift shop.  
“You never answered me. When I asked where you are staying?” I stated looking back.  
“Eh, I’m not. I’m here and there”  
“You’re on the streets?” I asked before realising what I said. Erik had no family, without the brotherhood or the x-men no friends. Raven had a trust fund that like me she had full access to. He just shrugged.  
“Who needs a flat when you have the beauty of New York at your fingertips”  
I rolled my eyes before turning away again. I shouldn’t care. I know I shouldn’t.  
“Come by the school. If you can’t get a ride we have a van out in the car park. It’s the one marked X”  
I don’t need your pity Charles  
“It’s not pity. We have things we need to discuss. I have twins due nap time in an hour” I stated finally leaving and heading to the gift shop. It took almost 30 minutes for the twins to pick out stuffed animals and other things you find in zoo gift shops. The kids using pocket money all got themselves something as well. Eventually we left with the twins each with a stuffed monkey hung around their neck. Approaching the van, I noticed Erik’s figure leaning against the van duffel bag flung over his shoulder. He straightened up as he say us approaching.  
“Still offering that ride?” he stated and I nodded.  
“Kid’s this is Erik, he’ll be riding home with us.  
Erik, You already know Hank, Alex and Scott. Well this is Peter, Kurt, Jean, Storm and Kitty.”  
I stated as I buckled the twins into their car seats.  
“And these monkeys are Aria and Aaron”  
I don’t like this Charles Alex  
Is he safe? Scott  
Are you going to tell him? Hank  
Shit shit shit shit Charles is that THE Erik Peter

I projected myself into all of their anxious minds.

I’ve spoken to him already. He seems… legit. I can’t turn down a mutant in need, especially one I called friend. I assure you there is not a trace of malice in his head. He doesn’t intend us harm. Yes, I do intend on telling him about the twins. I never intended on keeping it from him. I couldn’t find him and then when I did… well you know what happened. I didn’t have time to tell him and I wouldn’t have not with Shaw being a risk. I tried cerebro again afterwards, but nothing came up. And Peter, yes, that is THE Erik

The next projection was for Peter only

I won’t tell him. Not if you don’t want me to. Not until you’re ready  
I want him to know. Just, Jesus is that really him? Am I meeting my Father right now?  
I just smiled at Peter and nodded.

The car ride was quiet. The kids were much quieter than the ride up here. Except the twins who seemed oblivious to the stranger in the car.  
“No! I want to name mine after Hank! Mine looks like him more see blue nose!” Aaron exclaimed pointing at his monkey who did in fact have a blue nose.  
“No! Mine” Aria shouted her little fists coming down on her lap as she realised that her monkey did not have a blue nose like her brothers.  
“Guys why don’t you not name them after Hank? Hank isn’t a monkey he’s just fluffy” I stated looking over at poor Hank.  
“Hank’s Uncle Bear” Aria stated matter of fact.  
“I call mine Blue” Aaron shrugged clearly bored of the conversation.  
“Why don’t you call yours pink Aria? Yours has a little pink nose” Storm stated poking the monkey in the nose.  
“Sounds silly” Aria stated wrinkling her nose  
“What about Rosa? Rosa is German for pink. Just like your name is German I believe” Erik’s voice from the back of the bus quietly chimed into the conversation.  
Aria looked as though she was deep in thought before smiling.  
“Rosa, thank you Mr Erik” She chimed, and I couldn’t help but smile at her toothy grin.  
The kids tired and by the time we got home the twins were fast asleep in the car. Hank helped me adjust them on my lap and both half asleep wrapped their arms around my neck to secure themselves as I moved.  
“Erik, follow me” I whispered motioning him to follow me to the elevator.  
“This is uhm… new?” He stated.  
“You didn’t think I had Hank carry be up the stairs, or slept on the couch?” I half laughed at him.  
“No, I just.. Do you have no movement?” He stated jumping to the point as we made our way down the call to the twins room. I lay both kids in their bed and kissed their foreheads before dulling the lights and leaving. We made our way to my bedroom where I motioned for Erik to take a seat on the couch.  
“Where were we? Ah my legs yes. No, I don’t have any movement in them except spasms which aren’t great but they do help me keep some muscle tone. I have an incomplete T2 spinal injury which for me means that although I don’t have movement below my pelvis, I do have use of the muscles in my bladder and uh other areas as well as periodic feeling, mainly tingling. Sometimes pain” I stated.  
“They can’t fix it?” He asked, his eyes looking almost as though they were somewhere else.  
“No, no they can’t. The bullet hit me fast and hard enough that the damage is irreversible” I said pouring us both a shot of whisky and returning to him.  
“Charles I’m..”  
“Stop” I stated cutting him off. “Don’t apologise. I won’t lie Erik. I hated you, for a long time. If you had appeared whilst I was in hospital during those months I may just have expressed that hate. But, I went to therapy. I spoke to someone, and yes, my life will never be the same again, but it doesn’t mean it’s bad. I’m not angry with you anymore Erik I’m just… I won’t lie I missed you” I stated, finally admitting what I didn’t want to.  
“And, beyond that. I looked for you for over 3 years. Not counting the day, I was injured I haven’t been able to track you. I’m guessing that stupid helmet had something to do with it?”  
“I’m afraid it may have, Yes. I got rid of It recently. I have been preoccupied looking for someone” He stated  
“Who? A brotherhood member?”  
Erik shook his head and smiled up at me.  
“My daughter Charles. Magda told me. I have a daughter”  
Now or never Peter. Will I tell him or do you want to?  
You do it  
“I know” I stated.  
“You knew? Charles how can you know? I only found out the past few years. I’ve searched every database looking for her. Magda sent her off somewhere!”  
“Erik, calm your mind. Maybe it’d be best if I show you?” I said gesturing to my temple waiting for his consent.  
“I warn you my friend. There’s more here than you expect”  
First I projected my memories of Peter. His arrival, his story, the day he told me of him being trans, his birthname, his birth parents, his first binder, his first shot of Testosterone and the surgery he endured last year to correct his chest, his personality was expressed through my memories.  
“My son” Erik whispered, a tone of pride echoing in his voice. “How could Magda tell him I didn’t want him? I didn’t even know?” He was hurt.  
“He knows that now Erik. He knows about you trust me. But, there’s more. Besides Peter” I stated and he gestured for me to continue.

The next projection was of the months following Erik’s original departure. The months of sickness, and fear. The positive pregnancy test. The hiding. Their first kicks. Lullabies sang under my breath in the dead of night when they just wouldn’t settle. The joy and fear I felt during pregnancy. The labour filled with excitement and more fear. Yearning for Erik, or Raven. Hank and the boys finding out. The joy I felt and the tears I cried when I first held Aria. The terror of knowing I was bleeding out. Wakening up and feeling the same joy as I held Aaron. Praying for their Papa to know they were here. Then, the next 3 years. Their first steps, and first words. Their demands and cuddles. Adapting to Fatherhood after my injury. Every major event in the twins lives up until Aria muttered the phrase ‘Thank You Mr Erik’

I let go of the projection and let our minds settle before looking up at Erik who had tears rolling down his cheeks.  
“Oh god..” he muttered before bringing his hand up to his mouth and bursting into sobs.  
“I’m sorry Charles. God, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have left. I wouldn’t have left” he muttered.  
I didn’t expect this, not from Erik. I didn’t know what else to do except wait for him. After a while of us sitting, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pulled him, so his head was on my shoulder. He calmed down enough that I could console him.  
“shh, shh. It’s alright my friend. Calm your mind” I said rubbing circles on his back.  
He did calm himself and resumed his position on the couch, both our eyes now red with emotion.  
“I’m sorry Erik. I hadn’t realised you would be this upset. I expected more anger”  
“Why would I be angry with you Charles? I left you alone, pregnant left to hide who you are out of shame, out of fear? The very thing I vowed never to force anyone to do. I felt your pain Charles. You were terrified, and I wasn’t there”  
“You weren’t. But you also didn’t know about the twins. You can’t blame yourself for not being there for them” I stated.  
“Do they know?” He asked.  
“Well, they’re three so their knowledge is questionable but yes, I’ve told them about you. They know your name and your ability. They know you are a good man” I stated.  
“Can I.. never mind” he stopped suddenly, although I already knew the question.  
“meet them? Officially?” I finished then started again.  
“It would mean the world to me for them to know their Papa Erik however, not if you’re going to leave again. I won’t do that to them. They’re young but the abandonment of a parent would crush them”   
“Then… then I won’t leave. For them, and for Peter. Never again” I knew he was serious; I could sense it.  
“They should be awake soon; we can tell them then. In the meantime, your old bedroom is still there. Go shower and get changed. I’m going to lie down because my head is well… it’s been a long day”  
“Thank you, Charles”

He left and I lay on the bed not even bothering to get under the covers and welcomed a nap.

I woke up about an hour later and made my way downstairs. I was greeted in the living room by Hank sitting on the couch who gestured down to the corner of the room where none other than Erik was sitting hair still wet from his shower, wearing a pair of jeans and his grey hoodie now kneeled on the floor playing with Legos the kids got for their birthday. I just sat and watched them for a moment before making my presence known.  
“Daddy, shush. Mr Erik is helping us build a castle!” Aria demanded.  
“I’m going to be the dragon!” Aaron exclaimed holding up a toy dinosaur and making the noise of a dragon. I laughed at them playing as Erik sheepishly looked up at me.  
“Sorry, I just.. they woke up and uhm, Hank said it was okay that I entertained them”  
“Of course, it’s fine, did you two have fun with Mr Erik?” I asked the kids who nodded furiously.  
“I’m glad, Mr Erik and I actually want to have a chat with you about something is that ok? Hank do you mind giving us a minute?” I asked.  
“Okay Daddy” both kids said pulling themselves onto the couch where Erik sat down beside them. I positioned myself in front of them and called Peter to come down, he did obviously sitting in his room waiting. Erik looked up and smiled at the boy as he entered the room his mind radiated pride.  
“What’s up Chuck?”  
“Don’t call me that Peter, sit down beside the twins. You already know why you’re here” He rolled his eyes but nodded briefly making eye contact with Erik.  
“What’s wrong Daddy? Why Peter here?”  
“Nothing’s wrong baby boy. What I want to ask you is what do you remember about your Papa? From the stories?”  
They thought hard for a minute and then answered.  
“He had a hat”  
“And he could move metal”  
“I know this might be hard to hear but I want you to know first that this is your family. This house and everybody in it okay?”  
They nodded and I took a second to try and figure out how to explain to two 3 year olds that their estranged father who they’ve never met is now here sitting in front of us.  
“Does that mean Mr Erik is our family?” Aria stated curiously looking up at Erik whose mind was soaring with anxiety and adoration.  
“Well, actually… do you want Mr Erik to be family?” I asked, questioning.  
“He builds good castles!” “yeah” they both shouted at me.  
“I’m so happy to hear that. Actually, yes Erik is family. Do you know how Erik is family?”  
“No Daddy?”  
“Erik is your Papa. The one from the stories” I stated, searching their minds for any sign of distress. Nothing, confusion and then? Excitement  
“Really? And Peter too?” Aaron  
“And Peter too”  
“Are you really our Papa?” Aria asked suddenly standing in front of Erik who nodded kneeling down to her size.  
“I am, Mein Kind”  
“Will you stay?” Peter asked. The first time the teenager spoke up since being called down.  
“If you’ll have me” Erik stated standing up and extending a hand to Peter. Instead of accepting the hand Peter embraced Erik in a hug. Aaron and Aria threw themselves in as well. They spent the rest of the night together, getting to know each other. After the twins had dinner and were taken to bed. Peter and Erik stayed up talking whilst Me and Hank sat on the other couch pretending not to listen.  
“So Charles told you about me?”  
“Kind of, I mean your Mother told me about you about a year ago. But turns out all this time I’ve been looking for someone very different”  
“She told you I was Wanda then?”  
Erik nodded.  
“She never called me Peter. Shouldn’t surprise me really”  
“You’re Peter and I found you now. That’s all that matters” Erik said laying a hand on Peter’s shoulder.  
“Charles told me you wouldn’t care but I want to ask you. I was born Wanda Magda Maximoff but that isn’t who I am. I take t shots, I had top surgery last year. I changed my name to Peter Xavier as soon as I could. This is who I am, I won’t change that. If you want to be in my life you gotta forget Wanda and be ready to know Peter” Peter gulped staring at Erik with a fierceness in his eyes. I felt pride radiating in my chest with how far the young man had come.  
“I didn’t know Wanda. I don’t intend to. I want to get to know you Peter. I will always stand by and protect and love you my son”

Hours turned into Days. Days into Weeks. Raven eventually re-joined our family. The twins accepting her almost as quickly as they did their Papa. Around 2 months later Erik had officially moved into my bedroom. Months turned into years.


	7. Chapter 7

3 years later

“Are you sure you both have everything?” I asked as the twins grabbed their bags followed by an echo of yes dad.  
“And you know if you want Papa or I to come pick you up all you have to do is ask Aunt Raven to call one of us?”  
“We know Dad”  
“And you’ll have fun”  
“Obviously. It’s one-night Charles, enjoy” Raven stated appearing at the door and ushering the kids out into the car. It was the holiday period and most of the kids had gone home with their families. The ones that stayed had all decided to go out to the movies. So, Erik and I had the house to ourselves and I had news. Big news.  
“Dinner’s ready love” Erik said sneaking up behind me and stealing a kiss.  
“Smells lovely Erik” I smiled joining him at the table.  
“So… Charles I have something to ask you?”  
“Go ahead Erik, what’s wrong?”  
“Nothing’s wrong. Actually, everything’s amazing. I have never been happier than I have these past 3 years with you and this amazing family you gave me. I have made some stupid decisions in the past. I have left you alone and hurt and I promised to never do so again. And, I don’t think I would survive another battle, another fight, another departure. I know with certainty that I want to spend the rest of my life here, with you and with our children. And with that, I ask you would you Charles Francis Xavier do me the honour of becoming my husband?” He asked on one knee in front of me. I could tell my mouth was open in shock. I couldn’t answer him, so I did the next best thing, I let our lips embrace.  
“is that a yes then?”  
“of course, it’s a yes” I said offering another kiss as he slid the ring on my finger.  
“I am so happy” he said embracing me almost lifting me out of my chair in the process causing me to laugh.  
“Don’t drop me!” I joked.  
“Wouldn’t dream of it”  
“I uhm, I actually have a surprise for you too Erik” I said reaching into my pocket and pulling out a small pink stick and handing it to him.  
“What’s this mean?” He said confused.  
“I’m pregnant Erik”  
“You’re what?”  
“Pregnant. We’re going to have a baby”  
This time he did lift me out my chair, and span me around in a very movie fashion before sitting me back down.  
“I love you… both of you” he said offering me a kiss before placing a hand on my stomach.  
“How far along?”  
“two months. Baby is due February”  
“I have an OB-GYN appointment next week, as well as an appointment with my physical therapist. If I want to avoid another C-Section I’ll need to make sure I am as fit as I can be”  
“Of course, Can I come?”  
“To the ob-gyn of course you can”  
“To both Charles. I imagine this isn’t going to be easy on your body and I want to do everything right by you”  
“I’d love that. But be warned, I get grouchy during physio”  
“I’m sure I can manage” He said smirking at me.

The pregnancy went as smoothly as it could. I enjoyed this one much more than the twin’s pregnancy. I enjoyed having someone to share the kicks and excitement with. I continued teaching well into my 9th month much to Erik and the others discontent.  
“Sir, the story of Magneto and Professor X? You and Erik. I don’t understand how both can be right and both be wrong?” A student perked up from the back of my ethics class.  
“You see, Me and Erik was an example of how two people can be right in their motives but wrong in their actions. Our motives were pure; however, I approached the subject with blind hope whereas Erik with anger. Neither dared approach eithers view point on the matter when in reality what is needed is a blend of both hope, and anger. Good and Bad must be balanced in order to achieve the desired outcome and, uhm, ah” I felt my abdomen cramp and a pain shooting across my back.  
“Professor, are you okay?”  
“Ah yes, sorry where was I”  
Half way through a student explaining the subject I felt another much stronger pain.  
“Ah, Ah, no sorry. Early finish today I think” I stated breathing through a contraction as I noticed the puddle appearing by my feet.  
“Class is dismissed” I stated as I made my way down the hall to the classroom I knew Erik was teaching in thankfully contraction free until I arrived outside the door and had to stop to breath. Listening in.

“Repeat after me, Der Junge hatte einen braunen Hund.”  
I smiled listening in as the children repeated what he had said, and he asked questions regarding the statement. The door was open, so the students noticed my arrival before Erik did.  
“Klasse wird entlassen“ I stated looking up at the students who simply looked at me confused.

“Class is dismissed” I repeated in English and watched as the excited students excited the room.  
“As much as I love your visits Charles. I do like a warning when you dismiss my class for me” He stated leaning down letting his lips brush against mine.  
“I needed my husband” I stated taking his hand and placing it on my bumb just as I felt another contraction take over causing me to groan.  
“You’re in labor!” Erik said as he went to grab my chair to move me most likely to our bedroom.  
“Don’t move me” I said gripping his hand tighter waiting until the contraction past before looking up to him.  
“During a contraction, don’t move me. The motion makes me feel uneasy”  
“Of course, my love. Bedroom?”  
I nodded and we made our way to our room.  
“I’ll call Hank”  
“Wait until classes are over. Babies take forever Erik”  
“What can I do for you Charles? What do you need?”  
“Help me transfer to the bed?”  
Transferring was the one thing I struggled with these days. With my belly in the way I could only get so far. Erik lifted me into his arms and lay me on the bed as I pulled off my wet clothes and he helped me into clean pyjama bottoms.  
“Erik?”  
“Yes?”  
“Stop hovering and lie down beside me” He did what he was told and I felt his arms wrap around me. We lay like that for around an hour before I couldn’t do it anymore.  
“My back is killing me” I said clutching it through a contraction.  
“I’m going to run you a bath and then call Hank. This is happening faster than we thought” I had to agree as he helped me into the bath before coming back and massaging my back.  
“Thank you”  
“Beast said he’d be here in 20”  
I nodded before asking him to help me out the bath and onto the bed again as I began to feel the contractions pile on top of each other.  
“Help me, I need you, to hold me in a kneeling position” I gasped, as Erik held me so our bodies were together and my arms wrapped around his neck. My body balancing on my legs.  
“I love you so much, you’re doing so well”  
“Erik” I gasped as I felt my body trembling beneath Erik.  
“Where’s hank?”  
“he was teaching off campus today he should be another 10-15 minutes”  
“we don’t have.. ahh fuck Erik. I have to push. I have to push.”  
“No, no you don’t Hank’s almost here” I could hear his panic.  
“Babies don’t wait Erik! Let me go, lie me down I need your help with this. I can’t do this alone” I all but cried.  
Erik suddenly pounced into action. Laying me down and securing my legs with pillows. Metal lined hand sanitizer bottle shooting into his hand as he sterilised them and taking my hand and squeezing it.  
“You’re going to be okay Liebe” He stated rubbing circles in my palm as my next contraction took over.  
“Push, Charles. I am right here” I nodded and let myself push letting out a load groan as I did so.  
“You’re doing great love”  
Again I pushed as hard as I could.  
“Charles! I can see the head. The head!” Erik explained in excitement. My excitement was short lived as I felt the babies head move lower into my pelvis, urging to get out. I gave another push and felt a burning.  
“I think they’re crowining!”  
“Ah, Ah, fuck they are”  
“Okay, uhm. Don’t push. Just breath though the next contraction. Let the baby do the work” Erik said as he leaned up to brush the hair out of my eyes and kiss my forehead.  
“You’re doing so good, I am so proud”  
“Hurts Erik” I mumbled as the contraction took hold and I felt the babies head move lower causing me to stretch.  
“arghhh” I groaned.  
“Okay push Charles” Erik instructed as I began to push again.  
“The heads almost out Charles! Our babies almost here. You’re doing it!” Erik exclaimed just as the door flung open to expose Hank and Raven who rushed in to help. Hank took over Erik’s position and Erik was suddenly beside me allowing me to bury my head in his chest and inhale his scent as I began to push again feeling Raven take my hand.  
“The babies not going any further Charles. We need to get gravity on our side” Hank stated looking up at me.  
“Erik, kneeling again. Hold me” I stated gasping in pain and exhaustion. I couldn’t help him move me this time. My body only commanding me to do one thing and that was push. Erik pulled me into the position I was in earlier so I was kneeling with him supporting my weight. I buried my head in his shoulders and he kissed my hair as I pushed.  
“There we go Charles!” Hank shouted as I felt a pop telling me the head was out.  
“I love you so much” Erik whispered into my ear as I felt him rubbing circles on my back as I pushed again and again until eventually I felt the babies shoulders release and them slipping from me into Hank’s arms. Then a cry as I let myself fall into Erik’s arms as he helped me lie flat as the baby was placed on my chest.  
“It’s a boy!” Our boy was beautiful. His hair was already a striking green colour.  
“Hey baby boy, aren’t you just perfect?” I stated as he settled in my arms holding my finger.  
“He is” Erik choked out. I hadn’t even noticed him start to cry.  
“Erik, would you live to hold him?”  
“Yes, I would” Erik took the baby as Hank helped me deliver the placenta and clean up.  
“Does he have a name?” Raven asked, the baby reaching up to her.  
“He does” Erik said looking down at me.  
“Jakob Henry Lehnsherr-Xavier” I said looking up at Hank who of course dropped the pan he was holding.  
“After me?”  
“What other friend do we have called Hank?”  
“You have been a good friend to me Hank. With the twins, and our breakup, my being paralyzed and everything since. I couldn’t have done it without you”  
Hank nodded and thanked me before Raven pulled him out of the room.  
“Let’s leave them to enjoy the newborn!”  
And with that we were alone.   
“He’s here!”  
“He’s perfect” Erik stated still in admiration with Jakob. Suddenly, Jakob let out a small sneeze and when I looked down in my arms he wasn’t there. He was in Erik’s. Another sneeze and he was in mine.  
“I never thought id say this but… Hank? We need a mutation suppressor” Erik shouted. Hank walked in the room confused when Jakob gave another sniffle and was in Hank’s arms.  
“We have some in the lab” Hank returned with a tiny metal band that erik made to fit his wrist.  
“Your mutation is a gift Jakob. You shall never be ashamed of it, not here. But, Daddy and Papa would rather you not end up in China every time you have a tantrum. Just until you’re old enough. I promise” Erik stated placing the bracelet on Jakob’s tiny wrist much to the hour olds dismay.  
“He won’t have to worry” I said leaning up to kiss Erik as the baby was back in my arms.

Because he has us


End file.
